


I’m Picking Up What You’re Putting Down

by shyfoxes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Touchy Thing, Getting Together, Hunk Has a Crush, Keith's Wolf - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Lance Pidge and Shiro, POV Hunk (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/shyfoxes
Summary: Keith accidentally gains a boyfriend and then a husband. Good thing Hunk’s gotten good at picking up on his cues.





	I’m Picking Up What You’re Putting Down

**Author's Note:**

> random thoughts created this. I always wanted to (finish) do(ing) a Heith fic. mini shout-outs to island-born bi boys hunk&keith. They're vaguely living in s. florida.
> 
> I talk about holding hands a lot...and forehead touchy things. I don't think I write Hunk all that well or in character, ahhhhh.

 It happened on a cloudy Wednesday.

It was a welcome reprieve, if only for a little bit, from the sun glaring down on their heads. Not that it still wasn’t hot as hell. Next to him Keith was chugging on a bottle of water, usual resting scowl settled on his face. He had gained a few more freckles at the corner of his eyes if Hunk was seeing right. It suited him. They shifted when he squinted, barely stifling a frustrated groan. Even with the dark t-shirt Keith had on, Hunk could tell he was upset that it was sweatily meshed to him. The back of Hunk’s own shirt was sticking to his skin, plastered and uncomfy. It was hot, but at least they weren’t cooking out there like they had been earlier in the week just to go get burgers from up the street.

Frankly, if Hunk wanted to cook he could do so at home, in his own kitchen, with _air conditioning._

But Hunk also loved Lance, and sometimes loving someone, meant certain sacrifices.

Like waiting in line to get him a limited edition figurine of _Florona: Mermaid Princess_ for his birthday. Lance already had _Plaxum, the Princess’s Knightess in Dewy Armor_ , so naturally what better birthday gift to get his childhood friend than the other half of his favorite pairing?

It was perfect, but was it really worth slowly baking in the middle of July?  What he wouldn’t give to be at the beach, at least, at one with the water, floating in peace.

On one hand, he could probably blame Keith.

Keith had been the one to suggest they even go wait in line for _Florona_. He didn’t really know anything about the series, but he knew Lance had liked it. They both had been at wits end for what to get Lance for his upcoming birthday, and when the announcement at the local bookstore had popped up, Keith had texted him in a flurry. Between the two of them, they could afford and share the glory of Lance’s high-pitched screaming and messy face kisses in thank-you.

Whatever either Lance or Keith said, they really did consider each other close friends. It warmed Hunk, in the good, not sweaty and itchy way, to know his newest and oldest friend were on good terms.

On the other, _it was quiznacking hot_.

He glanced at Keith, watching him turning to try and glance about the line to see if it was moving. In the heat, his dark hair was curling and cute. When he exhaled, his breath flickered his bangs. If Hunk wasn’t hiding a pool under his clothes he might have hugged him.

Finally, the line shifted just a little.

“Next time we go to get something for Lance, let’s make sure it’s indoors,” Hunk groused.

Keith grunted, habitually crossing his arms and then grimacing when his forearms touched his chest. “Next time make sure he gets into a fandom that sells their stuff online.”

Hunk snorted. “Hey, it was _your_ idea. If it were me, I’d say we bring him to Acxa’s. You know the place, the one that’s on the beachside? We all haven’t been in a hot minute. Probably more than a year by now.”

Acxa’s was a good four hours drive from home, tucked away in a corner of a lesser known beach.

Hunk could still remember the taste of coconut water running down his chin, the shell heavy in his hands, and his thigh flush together with Keith’s as he was cutting a mango in half with his knife. Lance had been swimming circles around Pidge in her little inner tube, watching her short arms try to nab him. Shiro with a plate of barbeque ribs on his stomach where he’d been lounging on a beach recliner.

It was a little after Keith had gotten closer to them, opened up more. It was around then that Hunk had realized that Keith wasn’t a “scary loner” but an awkward knife-carrying guy with a cute smile.

“Well, next time you and I are out, I’ll take you there myself,” Keith said offhandedly.

“Did you just ask me on a date?” Hunk found himself saying, mouth in full gear.

Keith blinked rapidly, head swiveling to look at Hunk. His mouth dropped open as he struggled to find his words. The line shifted again; Hunk gently pushed him forward. Keith’s face bloomed red and not exactly from the heat.

“I - uhm, I,” Keith stuttered.

“Four hours is a long drive, but I mean, if you’re down, I’m down, and I’ve been majorly craving Ezor’s bubble tea,” Hunk rambled. “Or those smoothies? I don’t think there’s anyone that could blend up a smoothie like those two can. You remember those right -”

“Hunk,” Keith tried.

“That mango-peach one you had was, like, so good, and not for nothing, but wow, maybe if you added in a dash of -”

“Hunk!” Keith said, raising his voice a little. He laid a hand to Hunk’s arm.

“I’m down.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I want to take you. I - I want it to be a date.”

Hunk grew quiet. Keith’s hand took hold of his, shy and tentative, and when Hunk didn’t pull away, he held on a little tighter. Hunk found himself squeezing back. Keith tugged him forward as the line picked up a little more speed. Hunk could almost feel the refreshing licks of the air conditioning inside the shop. He wanted to combust all the same.

Hunk bit his lip. “I want it to be a date, too.”

Keith looked straight ahead, still holding his hand. They both moved forward. Hunk could just about make out Florona’s display at the front of the store. Keith ran a thumb over the back of his hand, sending a thrill through Hunk, made him feel like every time he let a wave sweep him along, the rush of water reminding him of home.

“Then it’s a date,” Keith softly said.

Hunk grinned to himself. “Can’t wait.”

-

Hunk had been in Keith’s car billions of times, and yet when they had driven all the way down to the Keys, it was like it was the first time ever.

The way Keith had pulled up into his driveway, the top of his red sports car tucked down, had Hunk’s heart fluttering. The purr of the engine, one Hunk knew well from where his head had been bowed underneath it, where his hand had laid against the bonnet staring at his reflection in the paint.

It was different this time. He was shotgun with Keith, wind rushing past his ear and the dull roar of music pumping at the speakers. They had been alone in this car often, but never like this. Never with Hunk letting himself succumb to his urge to kiss Keith, pull him close and let their bodies meld. Every so often Hunk had glanced at where Keith’s hand rested on the console. Then at Keith himself, watching his bangs fluttering in the wind. In the distance, city became green became water, the dotting of green here and there along the shimmering blue.

They went key to key, passing sandal shops and visitor’s centers, plazas coming and going, and cars whizzing by. Keith veered off, taking a side road from the main road down, letting his car, affectionately dubbed “Red”, down a twisting curl and into a little side beach. At the tip sat Acxa’s. Keith rested his hand on Hunk’s seat, close to his shoulder. He locked eyes with him for a moment, then looked back and reversed into a spot.

When Red turned off, Hunk let his hands softly slap his knees. “Welp, let’s go!” Hunk said.

They walked, gravitating towards each other but conscious, too conscious, enough to keep a sliver of space between them. Awkwardly they pointed towards things in the gift shops set up there. The back of Hunk’s hand brushed Keith’s. Before he could take his hand away, Keith’s expression became determined and he grabbed his hand.

Keith swallowed. “A date, right?” He softly asked. Hunk didn’t trust himself not to ramble and nodded quickly.

Awkwardly they took a table on the deck, a few feet from where it stepped down into the sand and became sea. Under the shade of low-hanging trees, their index fingers were still hooked together. Keith’s eyes kept flickering down then back to his eyes and away. In his periphery, Ezor was coming towards them with their bubble teas - Keith slammed a hand on the table.

“Hunk!” Keith said, voice rising. “I really like you, and I’ve wanted to ask you out for a long time now!”

“Really? Like, you want to kiss me?” Hunk blurted.

“Yes! Please let me kiss you!”

“Like right now?” Hunk squeaked. “Right here?”

“Yes!”

“No joke?”

“Absolutely none! I want to hold your hand and hug you and kiss you and tell everyone how much I like you!” Keith went on.

“Well okay, then, kiss me!” Hunk cried.

“Okay, I will!”

“Okay, go head!”

Keith stood up and leaned over, face set into a determined scowl. If Hunk wasn’t so nervous he might have laughed. Keith pulled Hunk’s hand closer to where they were still hooked together. When he got close enough, Hunk screwed his eyes shut and puckered his lips. Seconds ticked by slowly, a little like forever.

Then, Keith was pressing his lips to Hunk’s, sweet and soft. He pulled back half an inch, enough for Hunk to remember how to breathe. He curled his hand against the curve of Keith’s neck and pulled him forward. His first kiss became a second and a third, his brain working overtime to burn the feel of each into his memory.

When Keith pulled back, he sighed, slid forward until their foreheads gently ‘thunked’, and they were nose to nose. He watched Keith’s smile stretch slow, a mirror of it on his own face.

“Hey,” Hunk said.

“Hm,” Keith replied.

To the side, Ezor cleared her throat. Keith flew back into his seat. A cheshire grin spread across her face, their bubble tea and chicken wings on the tray as she looked between them. Neither of them could look at her, barely each other as she slid their orders onto the table.

“Well, enjoy you two,” She said, laughing when they chanced a glance at her.

Hunk exhaled. “You wouldn’t want to kiss me in the ocean, would you?”

Keith got that determined look on his face again, the one Hunk really liked. “I’ll kiss you _anywhere_.”

Hunk was just a little, completely, in love with him for that.

-

One year became two, and then three. Hunk didn’t know when the time had passed, but one day he and Keith were still trying to not awkwardly signal to each other that they wanted to kiss. Then the next, they were moving in and Hunk was dropping good morning kisses to Keith’s forehead like it was second nature as part of their good morning ritual.

No matter how much Lance had joked that he ‘always knew’, Hunk treasured each passing year between them. There were times they couldn't see eye to eye. Their own blunt natures, Hunk’s lack of filter, and Keith’s previously untempered impulses had clashed. And yet every time after that, they had done better, made each other better. Hunk never got tired of the way Keith’s fingers would skim his face in the mornings, tracing along his cheek before he fell asleep again, the two of them tucked close in their bed.

Keith shuffled out from their bedroom, Wolfie at his side, feet dragging across the carpet as he made a shaky beeline for the table.

“Morning, Babe,” Hunk greeted.

He folded the the egg over, closing up the rice and chicken inside. He flipped it over to cook some more. He waited a beat, then shut the stove off. He slid it over into Keith’s plate, arranging the bacon underneath into a smile and drawing two eyes on the omelette.

He listened for the telltale sound of Keith dropping into his seat at the dining table. Woflie wandered into the kitchen, nipping at Hunk’s pant leg gently as a way of greeting. On cue, Keith yawned.

“Morning, Big Man,” Keith replied with a huff of laughter. Six years of knowing each other and he still cracked himself up with that one.

Hunk slid Keith’s breakfast in front of him. “Guess who’s happy to see you?” Hunk joked.

Keith cracked his sleepy eyes open, tilted his head back. His bangs were pinned back, forehead bared and ready for Hunk’s lips to touch as he passed around him to head back into the kitchen to fix up Wolfie’s breakfast. Keith looked at his breakfast, crinkling an easy smile onto his face.

“You should make this for the rest of my life,” Keith said offhandedly. His fork hovered over the food, a little reluctant to split the smile in half.

Hunk looked over his shoulder where he was giving Wolfie her bowl.

“Dude, did you just ask me to marry you?” Hunk teased.

Keith looked up from his meal. A beat of silence met them, Keith’s shoulders set and his face easy and relaxed. He grinned, shy and open. Hunk stood up properly, brow raised.

“Looks like I did,” Keith said. “I want to make the rest of your life the best I can. Will you let me?”

Hunk bounded across to the table, scooping his boyfriend up in his arms in a crushing hug. He planted messy kisses all over his face, leaving no inch of skin unsmooched. Keith hugged him back tight, laughing and trying to kiss back against Hunk’s loving onslaught. Wolfie barreled out of the kitchen, barking and jumping and pawing at them in their excitement, wanting to weasel in for some as well.

“So that’s a yes right?” Keith teased from inside his cocoon of Hunk’s strong arms.

Hunk cupped his face in between his hands, squishing his cheeks. He laid their foreheads together. “I’m down if you’re down,” Hunk said.

Keith kissed the palm of Hunk’s hand.

“Then it looks like we’re getting married.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 


End file.
